Quand le plus petit apprend au plus grand -correction-
by marion1098
Summary: Donc d'abord , je tiens à m'excuser , hier , j'ai poster mon BROUILLON , au lieu de la vraie fic' donc j'espère que les lecteur la relirons avec plus d'enthousiasme . quand Luffy revois Ace ... Cela donne des papillons . / YAOI / LuffAce ! :)


Par une après midi ensoleillée,le capitaine de l'équipage des mugiwara qui faisait une partie de cartes avec Usopp,entendit une voix qui lui était bien plus que familière .

«Oï ! Il y a quelqu'un sur ce foutu bateau ? » hurla l'inconnu .

Luffy jeta ses cartes,et courut aux bords du regarda en bas,et un sourire immense éclairci son visage .

« ACE ! T'es de retour ? Bah montes,tu vas pas rester dans ta mini barque ! Shishishi ! »

L'homme obé fois à bord,il serra son petit frère dans ses bras,tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

C'était toujours comme ça ; le câlin et le décoiffage.

« Arrêtes,mes cheveux !

-Rooo ! C'est bon ! Tu vas pas te mettre à chialer ?

-Mais je pleurs pas ! C'est même pas vrai ...

-C'EST PAS BIEN... Ah ! Salut Ace !Nami, attirée par le brouhaha des deux compères,s'apprêtait à laisser tomber ses deux mains sur leurs elle s'arrêta net,quand elle vit l'homme aux poings ardents .

-Yo !répondit calmement l'aîné .

Les autres membres s'attroupèrent autour des deux frères .

« Shishishi ! Robin,Chopper,Franky,Brook,je vous présente mon grand-frère Ace.C'est le gars le plus fort des mers ... Après moi bien sûr. Shishi .

-Après toi ? ... C'est ce qu'on va voir ... Ace et Luffy lâchèrent enfin leur longue étreinte .

-Non ! Je vous INTERDIT de vous battre ...ordonna la navigatrice,voyant leur déception,elle continua : Du moins,sur le pont ...

-Shishishi ! Sanji,prépares-nous le meilleur banquet ! Je veux fêter le retour de mon frère comme il se doit ! »

Le cuisinier s'exécuta avec un énorme sourire .

« Dis,tu restes combien de temps ?

-Euh … Seulement quelques jours … A la base , je ne devais même pas passer … Mais j'ai vu ton bateau , j'ai pas pu résister …

-Shishishi ! Je suis trop content , viens je vais te faire voir ma chambre , tu dormiras avec moi , enfin t'as l'habitude ! »

La chambre de Luffy avait bien changé . La dernière fois qu'Ace était venu , elle faisait très enfantin . Mais ça c'était avant -désolée , j'étais obligée xD-

Les murs étaient jaunes , avec un parquet qui glisse , n'oublie-on pas que cette pièce appartien au chapeau de paille . Trois hublots étaient sur le mur de droite , espacés , de façon à mettre des lampes entres eux . Le lit était gigantesque , pour deux voir trois personnes ! Il y avait d'ailleurs trois têtes d'oreillers ! Les draps , non fait , étaient très élégants , assortis à l'ambiance de la pièce.

Seuls quelques affiches rappelaient la présence de Luffy . Des avis de recherches de personnes qu'il admirait , Ace pu se voir , il était en compagnie de Barbe Blanche et de Shanks le Roux .

Il y avait aussi la veste et le wanted de son père biologique . Sans oublier un bureau où des tonnes de nourriture étaient empilés .

« Tu peux poser tes affaires où il y a de la place . Shishishi ! Je vais prendre une douche !

-Depuis quand tu te laves ? Hahaha !

, Ace venait de se prendre une serviette dans la tête.

-Bah oui ! Seulement pour les grandes occasions !

-Ah ouais ? Je suis une grande occasion ?

-Shishishi ! T'es bête … Tu sais très bien . »

Ace installa donc son sac , il se changea . Puis prit une veste appartenant à son frère . Il sentit son odeur . Ca puait . Évidemment , pas pour Ace , habitué à cette odeur qu'il aimait .

Il entendit le son de la douche s'arrêter , et Luffy revint .

L'aîné eut juste le temps de reposer la veste .

« Bon , j'aimerai bien mangé !

-Euh … Lu' t'as pas l'impression que t'es en serviette ?

-Ah oui ! Je me disais bien qu'il faisait froid , tu peux me passer mon pantalon et une veste ?

-tiens ! » Ace balança les vêtements au chapeau de paille . Qui part ailleurs se changea sans complexe devant son frère .

« Luffy ! Ace ! Venez manger ! » Sanji les appelaient .

Il ne fallut pas un mot de plus pour que les deux frères vinrent en moins de deux secondes . Ils se poussaient pour passer les portes . C'était assez comique à voir .

Une fois sur le pont ils virent une immense table , spécialement fabriquée par Franky . Les repas étaient déjà installés .

Ace et Luffy engloutirent tout ce qu'ils pouvaient .

« Vous êtes vraiment les mêmes … , dit Robin avec un sourire .

-Oui les mêmes … Malheureusement pour nous … , ajouta Nami sur un ton désespéré .

-Qu … oi Namchi ? Réussit à dire l'homme au chapeau de paille en postillonnant sur le visage de la navigatrice .

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre , elle s'apprêtait à frapper le capitaine . Zoro et Franky la retinrent .

Après tout , pourquoi ne pas laisser une soirée à Luffy , une soirée où il n'y aurait pas de violence …

A la fin du repas , l'homme au poings ardents et son petit frère se mirent à part , sur le bord du Sunny .

La nuit était belle , l'air doux . Une brise légère chatouillait le plus jeune . Il avait froid.

Le plus vieux passa alors ses bras autour de lui . De façon à pouvoir poser sa tête sur le chapeau de paille .

Ils étaient plus que bien ainsi .

La lune brillait dans une nuit où les étoiles étaient inexistantes .

Tout était parfait .

« Ace … C'est quoi l'amour ?

La question surprit l'homme aux poings ardents mais il répondit tout de même après quelques instants d'hésitations .

-Et bien … C'est un sentiment unique que tu ne peux partager qu'avec une seule personne. Tu peux aimer tes amis … Mais L'Amour , c'est beaucoup plus fort .

-Oui … Mais concrètement ?

Ace toujours plus surprit , par la question , et par le mot que son frère avait utilisé .

-Euh … C'est quand tu aimes tellement une personne , que tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à elle . Quand tu la vois , t'as des papillons dans le ventre …

-Quoi ? On peut manger des papillons si on est amoureux ? Ca doit être trop chouette …

-Mais non crétin ! C'est une expression ! C'est quand , tu vois la personne et que ça te fais bizarre dans le ventre , ça frémit , ça explose quand elle t'embrasse . L'amour , quand c'est partagé , c'est merveilleux , c'est magique , c'est magnifique . On se sent tellement bien quand on est avec l'être aimé , que l'on pourrait passer sa vie dans ses bras . Quand s'est partagé , en un regard , on se comprend . Les mots ne sont plus qu'une impression , ils n'existent pas de mot d'ailleurs suffisamment fort pour dire à quel point on aime …

-Et quand … et quand s'est pas partagé ?

-Quand s'est pas partagé … Ça fait plus que mal, c'est pire que la douleur , à côté , la souffrance n'est qu'un rêve . Quand ce n'est pas partagé , et qu'on voit la personne aimée aux bras d'un autre … Ça fait encore plus mal … Tu te sens seul , abandonné...Tu regardes les plus belles choses de ce monde avec dégoût , tu commences à en vouloir à tout les habitants de cette planète .

-T'as plus les papillons ?

-Si … Mais cette fois … Ça n'explosera pas … Cette fois tout tes espoirs ne seront que des rêves .

-Donc l'amour , c'est bien et pas bien ?

-Si on veut … C'est encore plus complexe .

-Et nous ?

-Nous ?

-Bah oui ! Moi je t'aime Ace !

-Moi aussi p'tit frère , mais je vois pas le rapport .

-Bah si on s'aime … Pourquoi … pourquoi on s'em... , Luffy fut immédiatement coupé .

-Lu' , tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu me dis . L'Amour ne peux exister comme ça entre deux frères .

-Donc … Tu ressens rien quand je suis dans tes bras , quand tu me câlines ? Quand tu m'as vu me changer , ça ta pas trop gêné de me mater !

Ace enleva ses bras , et regarda son frère avec étonnement . Comment avait-il fait pour le remarquer ?

-Euh …

-Tu vois . Tu ne sais même pas quoi répondre ! T'assumes pas ?

-Écoutes bien . C'est très compliqué . On est frères . On ne peut pas se permettre de faire ce que l'on veut .

-Arrêtes ! Tu te voiles la face ! … Le décor est parfait , on est bien , et toi , sous le prétexte bidon du « on est frère » , tu vas tout gacher ? La fraternité n'est plus , nos sentiments ont évolués .

Le chapeau de paille avait raison . Ace le savait , mais il refusait de le voir .

-Tu … l'homme aux poings ardents n'eut pas le temps de répondre , que des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes .

Un long baiser entre les deux pirates .

Un baiser que chacun attendait depuis des mois et des mois .

Luffy interrompit brusquement ce moment , Ace en fut très surprit . Il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête .

Puis son «petit frère» le tira par la main , l'emmenant discrètement dans sa chambre , tout en tendresse , avec quelques embrassades au passage .

Une fois dans la chambre , le plus jeune se mit sur l'aîné.

Ils étaient sur le somptueux lit de Luffy . Ils s'embrassaient avec passion .

Ace ne regrettait absolument pas d'être venu .

Mais c'est alors que , le plus vieux fût surprit , au moment où Luffy enleva SA ceinture . Celle que personne ne peut toucher . Même pas Marco -Ocram x)- .

« Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de toucher à ça ? , dit Luffy , avec un air bien plus que pervers , en désignant l'entre-jambe d'Ace .

-Ah , non . Ne te gènes surtout pas … , répondit-il , avec un sourire encore plus pervers .

Ace se retrouvait maintenant en boxer noir . Luffy venait de faire descendre son pantalon avec les dents .

Le chapeau de paille caressa doucement la partie intime de son frère . Une bosse , au début petite , s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que les mains passaient .

Ace enleva son boxer .

Luffy se déshabillait . Ace n'en pouvait plus . Il était tellement beau .

L'homme au chapeau de paille engloba la verge de son frère , qui était déjà bien haute .

« Lu' … »

Luffy s'arrêta , et remonta plus haut sur le corps d'Ace . Il l'embrassa amoureusement , langoureusement … L'envie de l'aîné monta encore et encore .

Les deux hommes , l'un sur l'autre , sur le bord d'un lit plus que confortable.

Leurs érections commençaient à leurs faire mal .

Alors,Luffy retourna son frère .

Mais Ace résista , il ne voulait pas être soumis.C'était lui le plus vieux après tout !

« Tu préfères ce sens ? , lui demanda t-il .

-Ah , arrêtes Lu...Laisse-moi prendre le dessus .

-Non non non , t'étais déjà réticent à l'idée de m'embrasser … »

Luffy retenta de tourner Ace , qui , bizarrement ne bougea plus .

L'aîné était a moitié sur le lit , avec les genoux à terre . Luffy était derrière .

Le mugiwara embrassa le dos de son frère , humidifia l'un de ses doigts , et l'inséra en son frère .

Il eut mal .

« Luffy ! Bordel !

-Désolé choupinou , c'est pour ton bien shishishi ! »

Puis le doigt , devint deux , puis trois .

Au troisième doigt , Ace n'avait plus mal , il avait honte de l'avouer , mais ça lui plaisait .

Lorsque Luffy jugea que le moment était bon , il retira ses doigts . Et il s'inséra en son frère .

Ace se replaça , de façon à ne pas souffrir .

a

Puis il commença des mouvements de va-et-viens , entendant les gémissements d'Ace. Pas de doute , il n'aimait pas , il adorait , il était fan .

Puis Luffy alla suffisamment loin , si bien qu'il toucha sa prostate .

« Oh oui … Recommences … »

Luffy s'exécuta sans un mot de plus . Il attrapa cependant la verge de son frère , et fit les mêmes mouvements dessus .

Luffy allait de plus de plus vite , dans son frère et sur le long organe bien haut .

« Lu' … Je vais …. Jouir ... » articula Ace , que le plaisir empêchait de parler .

Mais le jeune homme au chapeau de paille continua , allant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait , touchant et retouchant l'endroit qui leurs donnait tant de plaisirs .

Quand le plus jeune eut fini , il s'allongea , nu , sur ses draps . Le plus vieux le suivit .

« Hum … C'était trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès bien … , dit le propriètaire des lieux .

-Plus que bien , c'était parfait … , rajouta le second.

Ils se glissèrent dans les draps , Luffy se mettant sur le torse d'Ace .

« Et bah ?

-Bah quoi ? J'aime être dans tes bras . Shishishi .

-Tu me laisses en mode soumis et là , tu viens l'air de rien ?

-Shishishi ! Ca t'as pa déplus , le rôle que t'avais , mais si tu veux , la prochaine fois , on inverse .

-La prochaine fois ? » Mais l'homme aux poings ardents n'eut guère de réponse , car son jeune frère s'était endormi .

« Sacré Luffy ... »

Ces deux compères passèrent encore beaucoup de nuits ensemble … Dans le lit , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire :)


End file.
